The invention relates to a control arrangement for an automated gear shift transmission, particularly a dual clutch transmission with first and second partial transmissions in which different gears can be engaged by engaging different idle gears with separate clutches for the two partial transmissions.
EP 1 635 091 A1 discloses a hydraulic control device for an automated gear shift transmission in the form of a dual clutch transmission with two partial transmissions for a motor vehicle. The different gears of the dual clutch transmission can be engaged and disengaged by means of shift devices in the form of shift cylinders acting in either axial direction. The gear to be engaged or disengaged is determined by means of a group selection, an actuator selection and an actuator chamber selection.
JP 03 163265 A describes a hydraulic control device for an automated geared transmission with a hydraulic torque transducer as start-up element. The individual gears of the geared transmission can be engaged or disengaged by respectively a shift element that can be actuated hydraulically. In order to prevent a simultaneous actuation of two shift elements, a second gear control pressure of a second gear slide counteracts a first gear slide.
In these transmissions, two gears of a partial transmission must not be simultaneously engaged. This would lead to a blocking of the transmission and thus to uncontrollable drive states of the motor vehicle and to damages of the transmission.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a control device for an automated gear shift transmission in which a simultaneous engagement of two gears of a partial transmission is prevented in a simple manner.